This invention relates to a hammock and more particularly to such a hammock which shall include improved means for supporting the weight of an occupant whereby the hammock automatically adjusts itself to the contour and weight of the occupant and at the same time a minimum amount of stress is applied to the transverse, spreader bars for the hammock.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, many types of hammocks have been proposed. With all such hammocks with which I am familiar, the spreader bars extending transversely of opposite ends of the hammock are connected to a retainer element, such as a ring, by flexible members which extend from various locations on the spreader bar to the retainer ring. Accordingly, the body supporting portion of the hammock is secured rigidly to the transverse spreader bar with the spreader bar then being connected directly to the retainer ring by flexible members that extend from the spreader bar to the retainer ring. Accordingly, excessive stresses are placed on the transverse spreader bar due to the fact that the material from which the body supporting member is formed cannot adjust itself to the contour and weight of the occupant.